


В темноте

by alba_longa, fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Миди высокого рейтинга 2018 [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Во время отключения электричества Эрин поцеловала кого-то в темноте.





	В темноте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666143) by [ClillaryHinton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClillaryHinton/pseuds/ClillaryHinton). 



Шторм неистовствовал уже много часов, но темнота обрушилась на Нью-Йорк как снег на голову. Когда пожарная часть погрузилась во тьму, рабочий процесс у Хольцман был в самом разгаре. Сварочный аппарат вырубился. Она подняла маску, но ничего не изменилось, и несколько мгновений Хольц думала, что ослепла. Рассуждая логически, она понимала, что слепнут совсем не так, но после яркой горелки темнота внутри старого здания на обесточенном Манхеттене ощущалась именно слепотой.

Она слышала, как Пэтти витиевато выругалась, пролив на себя кофе. Эбби пробормотала что-то неразборчивое, лишившись возможности читать с монитора. Хольцман мысленно похвалила себя за предусмотрительность: на случай исчезновения электричества хранилище для призраков автоматически переключалось на запасной генератор. 

Охотницы заранее решили, что в случае чрезвычайной ситуации останутся в пожарной части, ведь ее толстые стены — лучшая защита от любой напасти.

— Хольцман?

Было сложно точно определить, откуда исходит голос Эрин — он отражался от стен огромного здания.

— Я здесь.

Хольцман не двигалась с места, чтобы Эрин сразу ее обнаружила. Она знала постыдный секрет: Эрин, суровая охотница на привидений, боялась темноты. Сама Хольц темноту любила и всю жизнь была полуночницей. Чего только не происходит в темноте. 

— Хольц?

— Я тут, малышка.

Иногда она забывалась и умудрялась ляпнуть что-то подобное. «Малышка». Иногда «сладкая», а один раз даже «дорогая». Когда дело касалось Эрин, у нее возникал синдром Туретта наоборот. Но вряд ли Эрин обращала на это внимание, особенно сейчас, в темноте.

Эрин шагнула к ней, и Хольцман заключила ее в успокаивающие объятья. Обычно Эрин не демонстрировала такую уязвимость, но, когда вокруг черным-черно, а ты боишься темноты, это простительно.

Держась за руки, они медленно спустились вниз к Эбби и Пэтти. Эрин ее не отпускала, и Хольц мысленно поблагодарила темноту. Она не встретит удивленные взгляды коллег, держась во тьме за кое-чью руку. Хольцман закрыла глаза, чтобы сконцентрироваться на ощущениях — и тут же поняла, как это глупо. Зачем, в такую-то темень? Иногда Хольцман не могла от этого удержаться, когда Эрин дотрагивалась до нее. Если она не пользовалась всеми органами чувств, прикосновения Эрин ощущались сильнее.

Они обговорили все детали, обсудили, какие меры безопасности нужно принять и что делать, если им поступит вызов в темноте. Пэтти рассказала исторический анекдот о знаменитом Нью-Йоркском блэкауте. «Вау, вот так история», — отозвалась Хольцман, но, по правде говоря, ей было не до того. Эрин сидела так близко, плечом к плечу и почти прижимаясь бедром. Эрин боялась темноты, но рядом с Хольцман чувствовала себя в безопасности. Хольц улыбнулась самой себе.

***

Эрин не могла заснуть. Абсолютная темнота выбивала из колеи, в ней чудились какие-то движения. Эрин набросила халат и вышла из комнаты. Она чувствовала себя полной идиоткой – отправилась бродить без фонарика и даже не взяла свечку из тех, что Пэтти оставила на кухне с наказанием не расходовать понапрасну. Можно было посмотреть через одно из больших окон на луну или пойти на кухню, зажечь свечу и сделать чашку чая. Что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от странного чувства.

Эрин дернулась, заметив тень посреди лестницы, но затем поняла: кто-то еще не может заснуть и ходит в темноте. Из такого положения было сложно определить, кто именно. Эрин бы вообще не подумала, что там человек, если бы не видела, как тень шевелилась.

— Кевин?

Она подошла поближе, и тень обрела форму человека, склонявшегося к ней. Эрин в мгновение ока приняла решение — слишком часто за свою жизнь она колебалась и застывала в нерешительности. Она мечтала сделать кое-что так долго, и когда же еще на это отважиться, если не в темноте.

Как она и думала, губы оказались теплыми и мягкими, а их владелец отлично умел целоваться. Невольно вздохнув, Эрин углубила поцелуй.

Все закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось. Быстрые шаги тяжелых ботинок отозвались эхом, оставив Эрин в замешательстве внизу лестницы. Она прикоснулась к губам и смутилась еще больше, почувствовав возбуждение.

***

На следующий день при дневном свете она почти не верила себе. Было ли это взаправду? Все вели себя как обычно, кроме, может быть, Эрин. Потому что все случилось на самом деле. Она вспоминала теплые, мягкие губы и нежный язык, касающийся ее собственного. Эрин чувствовала себя неуютно и не могла сосредоточиться, даже почти хотела возвращения темноты.

Она глянула на Кевина, который сидел за столом и играл с карандашом и канцелярской резинкой, и он рассеянно ей улыбнулся. Безмятежность была нарушена Хольцман, уронившей что-то тяжелое на втором этаже, и последовавшим за этим запахом пожара и химического огнетушителя. Кевин умудрился пролить чашку кофе, которую забыл отнести Эбби, на телефонный аппарат. Снова.

Она машинально прикоснулась к губам.

***

Хольцман следовало сегодня остаться в своей комнате. Серьезно, так было бы лучше. Она читала, что преступник часто возвращается на место преступления, что ее всегда удивляло. Зачем рисковать, если не хочешь быть пойманным? Но теперь она поняла. Она снова оказалась посреди лестницы и тяжело присела на ступеньку.

Именно на этом самом месте они и поцеловались. Она помнила, как сделала шаг и ощутила подошвой край ступеньки. Прямо перед поцелуем, но не во время. В процессе она думала только об Эрин. Или… думала не то слово. Она чувствовала ее вокруг себя, и внутри тоже, каким-то странным образом, и это сбивало с толку. Хольцман никогда раньше так не забывалась. Она почти не помнила, как убежала.

Хольцман знала, что воспринимает мир не так, как другие. Она видела, из чего он состоит, а не просто как он работает. Атомы, кварки, квантовая механика, взаимодействие пространства и времени. Какое стоит использовать вещество, и какая смесь будет наилучшей заменой. Как можно улучшить работу механизма, если это не видно невооруженным глазом, и на что он похож в разобранном виде. Человек состоит из сердечного насоса, работающего с заданной частотой, мозговых волн, работающих на различных частотах, ДНК и РНК. Она видела все насквозь.

А потом появилась Эрин, и Хольцман начала отвлекаться на сияние вокруг нее. Иногда Хольц поглядывала на других — а вдруг они тоже это заметили? Но, похоже, видела только она одна. Эрин была несоизмеримо больше суммы своих составляющих. Почему остальные не замечали, как она сияет?

И вот Хольц сидела и ревела, потому что с ней произошла одновременно самая лучшая и самая ужасная вещь на свете. Хольцман и подумать не могла, что кто-то способен сделать ее такой счастливой. И такой несчастной.

***

Она уже собиралась уходить, когда услышала мягкие шаги. Она пыталась сдвинуться, правда пыталась. _Эрин, не надо._ Она почти произнесла это вслух. Почти встала и ушла. Но затем Эрин коснулась ее губ своими, и она не смогла остановиться и утонула в поцелуе. 

Она скорее почувствовала, чем увидела руку Эрин. Та хотела обнять мощную, загорелую мужскую шею — но не коснуться бледной кожи своей коллеги. Она отстранилась. _Что она наделала? Что опять натворила?_

***

Хольцман не спала две ночи кряду. Первую – потому что была слишком возбуждена и не могла перестать думать об их с Эрин поцелуе, вторую – из-за всепоглощающего стыда. В первый раз не только она была виновата. Возможно, ей следовало что-то сказать, но Хольц запаниковала и не хотела сделать все еще хуже. Она тогда подумала, что, может, это и к лучшему, если Эрин решит, что целовалась с Кевином, а не со своей коллегой. Несмотря на то что Хольцман была без памяти в нее влюблена, она понимала, что может произойти, если Эрин обо всем узнает. Испортить отношения с Эрин означало испортить их со всей командой, а команда была для Хольцман семьей.

Но во второй раз? Только ее вина, и никаких оправданий тому, что она натворила: поцеловала Эрин без ее согласия. Ну, или, по меньшей мере, обманула ее. Стыд пожирал ее изнутри, глаза покраснели, а руки тряслись из-за недостатка сна. Кофе давно перестал помогать. Она ничего не ела со вчерашнего дня, желудок отказывался принимать что-то кроме кофе или воды. Нужно было пойти и во всем признаться.

В животе заныло при одной мысли о том, что она может все испортить, но Хольц зацепилась за ниточку надежды — вдруг Эрин сможет принять извинения и простить? Хольцман ненавидела саму мысль, что Эрин расстроена, но оказаться причиной? Это просто убивало.

Эрин, как назло, никак не оставалась в одиночестве. Хольц, конечно, относилась к Эбби и Пэтти как к сестрам, но сегодня у нее возникало ощущение, что они всегда и везде рядом с Эрин. Только после полудня Хольцман застала ее одну, и к этому моменту храбрость почти иссякла.

— Эрин?

— Ага?

— Мы можем… мы можем поговорить?

Эрин улыбнулась:

— Конечно.

Хольцман вдруг поняла, что ей сложно стоять прямо, не переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Надо было дождаться вечера: в темноте не так страшно разреветься перед Эрин.

— Я сделала кое-что… ужасное.

— Понимаю.

Хольцман понятия не имела, почему Эрин не прекращает улыбаться, но все равно заставила себя продолжить.

— ТыцеловаласьнесКевином.

Вот. Наконец-то все известно. Но Эрин… расхохоталась?

— Я знаю.

— Знаешь?

— Ты на вкус как кофейные конфеты. Твои любимые.

— А.

— Кевин ненавидит кофе. Ну, и еще кое-что.

— Еще?

— Ты слишком хорошо это делала. Кевин, конечно, милый, но я сильно сомневаюсь, что он может так целовать женщину. Так что оставалась только ты.

— Но если ты все знала, почему…

— …ничего не сказала? Я хотела, чтобы ты сама призналась, Хольц. Хватит прятаться, давай поговорим начистоту.

— Мне жаль.

— А мне нет. Но я сожалею, если обидела тебя.

— То есть ты поцеловала меня, потому что…

— Потому что я этого хотела? Да.

— И…

— И еще я обещала Эбби закончить эти расчеты к пяти часам. Давай поговорим позже? Сегодня вечером?

 _Вечером._ Разве это не самое волшебное из всех слов? _Вечером_ они обсудят, как она поцеловала Эрин, и как Эрин все знала, когда отвечала на поцелуй. _Вечером._

***

Хольцман ела жадно и спала как младенец, чтобы проснуться к _вечеру_. Обычно она была уверена в себе. Но сегодня Эрин увидит ее, в темноте или нет. Это пугало, но в самом хорошем смысле.

Эрин зажгла свечу, но только одну: весь Нью-Йорк отчаянно искал источники света, и они превратились в дефицит. А еще на столе стояло вино, чего Хольцман совсем не ожидала. Вино предполагало совсем другое развитие событий.

— Привет.

— Здравствуй.

Если бы Хольцман сказала, что ситуация не была неловкой, она бы солгала. Но есть множество видов неловкости, и именно этот был самым лучшим. Та самая неловкость, которая случается, когда корабль уже снялся с якоря, но еще не решено, куда он направляется.

Эрин предложила ей бокал красного вина.

— Подумала, что нам не помешает немного смазки.

Несколько мгновений она молчала, а затем скорчила гримасу.

— Ладно, я только сейчас поняла, как это прозвучало. Я имела в виду, в плане общения. А не… что-то другое.

Хольцман улыбнулась. Она обожала, когда Эрин смущается.

— Вино — это здорово.

Она мысленно поздравила себя с тем, что сдержала порыв непристойно пошутить про смазку, взяла бокал и села рядом с Эрин, однако на этот раз достаточно далеко. Исключительно в целях безопасности. Хольц приготовилась к долгой дискуссии о том, как разобраться с этой сложной ситуацией. Сложности не были ее стихией, но ради Эрин она была готова попробовать.

— Итак, я полагаю, нам нужно поговорить.

— Да, согласна.

Свечка моргнула и погасла. Вздохнув, Эрин попыталась зажечь ее снова, но та упрямо сопротивлялась. Что-то было не так с фитилем. Конечно, можно было попробовать взять еще спичку, но их тоже следовало экономить. Так что они снова оказались наедине в темноте, едва способные различить контуры друг друга.

— Знаешь, что? Мне это надоело.

Сердце Хольцман словно сковало льдом. Затем Эрин шевельнулась, и Хольцман скорее почувствовала, чем увидела это движение.

Горячее дыхание Эрин обдало щеку.

— Можешь просто… снова меня поцеловать?

Она поцеловала, душой и телом. Эрин застонала тихо, протяжно и низко. Хольцман уже слышала такие стоны и, будь ее воля, слушала бы их до конца своей жизни.

— Черт, Хольцман… ты так здорово целуешься.

Она нежно просунула руку под рубашку Хольцман и задержалась на плече. Хольцман осторожно положила ладонь на бедро Эрин, но тут же убрала. В ответ Эрин переместила ее руку на свою поясницу и придвинулась ближе, а затем принялась вытаскивать шпильки из прически Хольц. Щекотно задевая ногтями шею, Эрин пропускала сквозь пальцы высвободившиеся пряди.

Хольцман не могла видеть лицо Эрин и читать ее реакцию — это было одновременно плохо и хорошо. Хорошо, потому что можно было не бояться, что Эрин заметит на ее лице эмоции и поймет, как сильно Хольцман в нее влюблена — ведь она так старательно и так долго пыталась это скрыть. Но одна опасность все-таки оставалась — показаться слишком напористой, и Хольцман слегка отстранилась, давая им возможность отдышаться. Она не хотела спугнуть Эрин.

— Хольцман?

— Да?

— Предполагается, что я согласна, раз прикасаюсь к тебе. Не могла бы ты начать отвечать? Пожалуйста.

— Ой. Ладно. Эээ… Эрин?

— Мммм?

Хольцман так тяжело дышала, что с трудом умудрялась выдавливать слова. Она знала, что хотела Эрин больше, чем кого-либо. Но не могла предугадать, как это может ударить по ее органам чувств. Насколько беззащитной она может стать от единственного прикосновения.

— Если ты не собираешься заходить дальше поцелуев, перестань делать… это.

 _Это_ было чем-то странным, что Эрин вытворяла с мочкой уха и нежной кожей рядом — они словно сговорились с рукой в волосах завести ее до потери рассудка.

— Да я вся горю с тех пор как ты меня поцеловала. Словно не могу функционировать, — тон Эрин был почти обличительным.

Теперь Хольцман не могла функционировать как следует.

— Ты больше не хочешь… поговорить? — только и смогла она выдавить между поцелуями.

— Я не хочу больше ждать, Хольцман. Я ждала достаточно долго.

Кто-то из них уронил бокал, и в темноте было сложно сказать, кто именно. Чистюля Эрин остановила Хольцман, которая собиралась что-то с этим сделать, и просто обняла ее.

— Нет, не уходи.

Она подчинилась. Да хоть на целую вечность, если Эрин попросит.

Хольц перестала отстраняться, и Эрин резко выдохнула, расстегивая ее рубашку. Хороший знак, если судить по тому, как нетерпеливо она ее стащила.

Для Хольцман охота на привидений, когда она вытаскивала оружие и заставляла его мурлыкать, была почти самым любимым делом. Уничтожить призрака. Почувствовать себя супергероиней на пару минут.

Но больше всего ей нравилось собираться на вызов вместе с Эрин. Практически видеть во время переодевания, как сердце той колотится от адреналина. Смотреть на сильные плечи, когда она стягивает свитер и залезает в комбинезон, и бесконечные ноги, с которых она стаскивает джинсы. Хольцман пыталась не пялиться, когда Эрин стояла в одном нижнем белье. Правда пыталась. Неважно, был ли на ней кружевной комплект либо спортивный лифчик и хлопковые трусы — у Хольц подскакивал пульс и пересыхало во рту.

После Эрин становилась беспокойной от возбуждения, снова и снова пересказывая все случившееся. Она смеялась над подробностями или же морщила лоб от беспокойства, когда вдруг решала, что одна из них была слегка беспечной. Еще она танцевала. И хохотала, иногда выпивая без меры. Ну, для Эрин. А еще она прикасалась к Хольцман. Повторяющиеся, теплые и легкие прикосновения, ничего общего с неуклюжим облапыванием Кевина. Ладонь на предплечье, на плече, мимолетное касание локтя, объятия. Иногда Эрин просто стояла настолько близко, что их руки и иногда даже бедра соприкасались, словно эмоции и адреналин притягивали ее к Хольцман. И Хольц восхищалась ею, души не чаяла в такой Эрин.

Смешно — ее любимая часть охоты на привидений не имела ничего общего с поимкой призраков.

Неважно, что в темноте они едва различали друг друга — Хольцман запомнила каждую мелочь. Целуя плечо Эрин, она задумалась, на что это похоже: Хольцман пытается не таращиться на Эрин, когда та снимает комбинезон, стягивая его с плеч до талии. Конечно, она не надевала его на голое тело. Предусмотрительная Эрин думала о том, что может случиться, если ей придется снять форму во время работы. Но это не имело никакого значения, Хольцман не нуждалась в наготе. Не с Эрин. Странно, но ей было достаточно видеть плечо, ключицу или даже лодыжку, чтобы сердце принялось бешено стучать. Самое удивительное — однажды ей пришлось собирать себя в кучу после того, как она дотронулась до обнаженного локтя Эрин.

Целуя грудь, Хольцман услышала стон и почувствовала движения бедер, и тогда правда почти ослепила ее во тьме: Эрин хотела Хольц так же, как она сама хотела Эрин. Сегодня _вечером_ будет их первая ночь вместе. Может, Эрин даже испытывает… чувства к ней. Она чуть не утратила концентрацию от грандиозности этой мысли, но тут Эрин попыталась нащупать пуговицу ее брюк, и Хольцман резко пришла в себя. Она поднялась, сбросила обувь и штаны, а затем опустилась на колени и потянула вниз тугие джинсы. Хольц так нравились крошечные ямочки над тазовыми костями, что она не переставала целовать их все это время. Эрин потянула за ее трусы, и Хольцман послушно избавилась от них, стараясь при этом не запаниковать от того, что они обе оказались обнажены.

Неуклюжие ласки и чуток приглушенных извинений из-за оказавшейся где не нужно руки — но, когда они прижались друг к другу, все стало намного лучше. Когда ты всей кожей прикасаешься к кому-то другому, вам совсем не нужно освещение.

Она откинулась назад, Эрин перекатилась и прижалась сверху, и вот тогда Хольцман почувствовала _все_. К настоящему моменту она могла вообразить каждый дюйм тела Эрин. Но это? Это оказалось в новинку. То, как они обхватили друг друга. У Хольц не было визуальной картинки для такого — голая Эрин в ее руках. Но все остальные органы чувств просто кричали, какая она мягкая наощупь, как с ней хорошо, говорили про запах, знакомый и в то же время абсолютно неизвестный, и все это впервые так близко. Эрин, которая не боится темноты, — Хольцман следовало это запомнить. Она обхватила ягодицы Эрин, притянула ближе и окончательно замедлилась, осыпая поцелуями ее шею, в то время как Эрин обхватила ее грудь.

Эрин перевернулась на спину, и руки Хольцман прошлись по ее голени вокруг колена к внутренней стороне бедра. Она очень хотела все это видеть: у Эрин потрясающие ноги. Хольцман провела кончиками пальцев по нежной коже и услышала, как Эрин задышала тяжелее. Хольц бережно раздвинула той ноги, ее теперь уже любовница охотно подчинилась и Хольцман получила доступ к прекрасному, горячему и скользкому. Она нежно свела ладонь, и Эрин застонала. Хольцман не требовалось спрашивать согласия — рука была покрыта ее возбуждением. Хольц не торопилась. Она винила во всем темноту: без света намного сложнее найти нужный путь, но на самом деле ей просто нравилось ощущать, как Эрин становится все более влажной, как набухает и твердеет клитор под ее пальцами, и слушать ее вскрики. Когда Хольц осторожно просунула пальцы внутрь, там было горячо и тесно, она чувствовала напряжение. Дальнейшее не заняло много времени: чуток больше давления в нужный момент вместе с движениями другой руки внутри. Ногти Эрин невольно впились в ее шею в момент оргазма. Хольцман подумала, что ей нужна эта отметка, чтобы завтра напомнить себе — все действительно произошло.

Эрин положила ладонь между ее бедер, и сердце Хольц на мгновение замерло. Даже если бы Эрин не собиралась отвечать на ласки, Хольц была бы рада. Даже простое прикосновение намного больше того, о чем она смела только мечтать сегодня утром. Но сейчас неопытная рука осторожно исследовала новую территорию. Хольцман была настолько возбуждена, что подумала — ей не нужно много времени, чтобы … _Пожалуйста, Эрин, не останавливайся._ Она не нуждалась ни в чем сложном, только в Эрин. Та страстно поцеловала Хольц, которая до сих пор не могла полностью поверить, что ей это позволено. Эрин, перехватившая инициативу, опьяняла.

— Тебе хорошо?

Хольцман в ответ лишь застонала и уткнулась лицом в шею. Она засосала нежную кожу под подбородком, желая чувствовать вкус Эрин во время оргазма. Хольц достигла пика, впитывая ее запах — смесь пота, возбуждения и остатков парфюма с ноткой туберозы, который так нравился Эрин.

Эрин обнимала ее после секса, мягкая и податливая, терлась о спину, как кошка, и прижимала к себе. Хольцман наслаждалась ощущениями и послевкусием оргазма. Она пыталась удержаться от вопроса, но не смогла.

— Эрин… а что случилось у тебя с Кевином?

Она не хотела этого знать. И одновременно хотела больше всего на свете.

— Ты случилась, Джиллиан, — мягко сказала Эрин. — Из-за тебя мой интерес к Кевину пропал. Однажды я просто поняла, что у меня к тебе чувства, и отнюдь не те, которые испытываешь к друзьям. Я всегда считала тебя привлекательной. Ты такая красивая, Хольц… Наверное, прошло какое-то время, прежде чем я решилась действовать. И когда я наткнулась на тебя в темноте, то просто знала, что должна тебя поцеловать. Должна узнать, на что это похоже.

— И на что это было похоже?

— Приятно. Так сексуально… ну, это очевидно, раз мы сейчас здесь.

— Я так старалась не влюбиться в тебя.

— Надеюсь, у тебя не вышло.

— Да. Кажется, с самого первого дня.

***

Свет включился прямо перед рассветом. После стольких темных ночей он казался ослепительным.

Эрин выпрямилась и, глядя на Хольц, натянула простыню, чтобы прикрыться.

Хольцман взяла ее за руку.

— Не надо. Ты такая красивая.

— Просто это было внезапно, вот и все.

Она ослабила хватку, и простыня свалилась. Эрин покачала головой.

— Я не сожалею. Ни капельки.

Хольцман попыталась не пялиться. Но не слишком усердно.

***

— Увидимся сегодня вечером?

 _Каждый вечер. Всегда._

Хольцман просто улыбнулась и кивнула. Слишком рано для _всегда_.

Эрин перегнулась через стол и зашептала ей на ухо:

— Будет здорово попробовать первый раз при свете.

 _Снова._ Еще одно волшебное слово. _Вечером, снова._

Получилось словно в первый раз. Смотреть, как Эрин прикрывает глаза, когда Хольцман целует внутреннюю часть бедра. Наблюдать за выражением ее лица во время первого касания губами чуть выше. Хольцман думала, что ничто не сможет переплюнуть звуки, издаваемые Эрин во время оргазма. Но видеть это? Хольцман будет помнить каждый вздох и каждое движение до конца своих дней. Она могла поклясться, что слышала собственное сердцебиение в тишине комнаты. Эрин сказала, что никто никогда не смотрел на нее так, как Хольцман. Никто не вызывал у нее такие чувства.

***

Несколько дней спустя они гуляли в парке рядом со зданием пожарной части. Было ветрено, волосы Эрин лезли в глаза. Хольцман убрала непослушный локон за ухо и тут, безо всякого предупреждения, Эрин прижала ее к дереву и страстно поцеловала. Посреди белого дня.


End file.
